Kłopoty Chińczyka w Chinach/21
| tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria:Kłopoty Chińczyka w Chinach ''w którym Kreg i Fraj widzą wschodzący księżyc ze szczególniejszem zadowoleniem. '' A teraz do Taipinga! To były pierwsze słowa, które wymówił Kin-Fo nazajutrz z rana dnia 30. czerwca, po całonocnym spoczynku, który się należał zaiste bohaterowi szczególniejszych tych przygód. Znajdowali się wreszcie na widowni zbójeckich czynów Laoszena. Walka miała się stoczyć stanowcza. Azali Kin-Fo wyjdzie z niej zwycięzcą? Wyszedłby, gdyby tylko zdołał uprzedzić Taipinga, albowiem zapłaciłby mu za zwrot listu ile tenże sam zechce. Ale cóż jeżeli przeciwnie Laoszen go uprzedzi – jeżeli otrzyma pchnięcie sztyletu w piersi nim będzie w stanie przeprowadzić układ z dzikim następcą Wana? – Do Taipinga! – odpowiedzieli razem Fraj i Kreg, porozumiawszy się wpierw z sobą wejrzeniem. Przybycie Kin-Foa, Krega, Fraja i Suna w szczególniejszym ich ubiorze, sposób w jaki Sun został wyłowiony z morza, wszystko to razem wziąwszy nie mało rozciekawiło mieszkańców małego miasteczka portowego. Niepodobna było uchylić się przed jej natręctwem. Tłum publiki towarzyszył im, gdy przybyli przez całą drogę z portu do oberży, gdzie za pieniądze, które Kin-Fo miał przy sobie w swym pasie, a Kreg i Fraj w swych torbach, sprawili sobie zaraz przyzwoitsze ubranie. Gdyby Kin-Fo i jego towarzysze nie byli na przechodzie z portu do oberży takim otoczeni tłumem, byliby może zauważyli że jakiś Chińczyk śledzi ich nie odstępując na krok. Zdziwienie ich zwiększyłoby się było jeszcze zapewne gdyby byli widzieli że tenże sam człowiek przez całą noc czuwał około bramy oberży. Nieufność ich byłaby niezawodnie doszła do największego stopnia gdyby go byli nazajutrz ciągle na tem samem obaczyli miejscu. Ale oni nic nie widzieli, nic nie podejrzywali, i nie zwróciło to nawet ich uwagi gdy tenże sam człowiek zaofiarował im się za przewodnika, gdy wychodzili z oberży. Był to człowiek, mający lat około trzydziestu, bardzo zresztą uczciwej powierzchowności. Wszelako podejrzenie zbudziło się w umyśle Krega i Fraja i zaczęli rozpytywać nieproszonego przewodnika. – Dla czego – spytali go – ofiarujesz się nam za przewodnika i dokąd myślisz nas prowadzić? Nic naturalniejszego nad to pytanie, ale nic też naturalniejszego nad odpowiedź którą otrzymali: – Myślę że macie panowie zamiar zwiedzić mur wielki, podobnie jak wszyscy podróżni, przybywający do Funinu. Znam te okolice, podejmuję się zatem panów zaprowadzić. – Mój przyjacielu – ozwał się Kin-Fo – nim coś postanowię, chciałbym wiedzieć czy okolica ta jest bezpieczna? – Całkiem bezpieczna – odrzekł przewodnik. – Czy nie słychać tu o niejakim Laoszenie? – pytał dalej Kin-Fo. – O Laoszenie – Taipingu? – Tak jest. – Słychać – odrzekł przewodnik, ale z tej strony wielkiego muru nie ma się go czego obawiać. Nie odważyłby on się zapuszczać w granice cesarstwa. Banda jego z tamtej strony muru niszczy prowincje mongolskie. – Nie wiedzieć też gdzie się on obecnie znajduje? spytał znów Kin-Fo. – Według ostatnich doniesień miał się znajdować temi czasy w okolicach Tszing-Tan-Ro, o kilka tylko lisów od wielkiego muru. – A z Funinu jak daleko do Tszing-Tan-Ro? – Około pięćdziesięciu lisów.Dziesięć mil. – Dobrze, więc przyjmuję twoje usługi. – Mam zaprowadzić aż do wielkiego muru? – Masz zaprowadzić aż do obozu Laoszena. Przewodnik nie mógł ukryć swego podziwienia. – Zapłacę ci dobrze – rzekł Kin-Fo. Przewodnik potrząsł głową, jakby na znak iż nie ośmieliłby się przekroczyć granicy i rzekł: – Do wielkiego muru, dobrze – odpowiedział – ale dalej nie. To by znaczyło narazić życie. – Oceń co warte twoje. Zapłacę ci. – Dobrze – odrzekł przewodnik. Co usłyszawszy Kin-Fo zwrócił się do swoich dwóch stróżów i rzekł do nich: – Panowie możecie nie towarzyszyć mi wcale. – Dokąd się pan uda… odrzekł Kreg. – Tam i my się udamy – dokończył Fraj. Kin-Fo zawsze jeszcze był dla nich wart dwa kroć sto tysięcy dolarów. Rozmowa ta uspokoiła zupełnie Krega i Fraja co do przewodnika. Ale z tego co słyszeli, zmiarkowali, że po za tym murem, który Chińczycy wybudowali dla zabezpieczenia się od hord barbarzyńskich, trzeba się będzie narazić na jak największe niebezpieczeństwa. Wybrano się natychmiast. Suna nie pytano wcale czy chce czy nie chce być uczestnikiem tej podróży. Rad nie rad musiał ruszać w drogę. Wozów ni taczek nie było żadnych zgoła w małej mieścinie. Ani też tych wielbłądów, co to służą do komunikacji handlowej u Mongołów. Kupcy ci przeciągają całemi karawanami po drodze między Pekinem a Kiachtą, pędząc przed sobą niezliczone stada owiec ogoniastych. Oni to utrzymują tym sposobem komunikację pomiędzy Rosją azjatycką a cesarstwem niebieskiem. Ale nie odważają się przecież puszczać na te stepy inaczej jak licznemi i dobrze uzbrojonemi karawanami. Są to ludzie dzicy i butni, powiada o nich Beauvoir, u których Chińczycy są przedmiotem pogardy. Kupiono tedy pięć wielbłądów, z całym bardzo nędznym przyborem. Obładowano je wiktuałami, zakupiono broń i ruszono w drogę pod opieką przewodnika. Ale przygotowania te wymagały cokolwiek czasu. Nie mogli tedy wyjechać wcześniej jak o godzinie pierwszej z południa. Pomimo tego spóźnienia przewodnik zapewniał, że doprowadzi ich do wielkiego muru przed północą. Tam urządzą sobie nocleg, a nazajutrz, jeżeli Kin Fo nie odstąpi od swego nieroztropnego postanowienia, przekroczą granicę. Okolice Funinu były nierówne. Obłoki żółtego piasku, podnoszącego się grubemi kłębami po drogach, ciągnęły się po nad dobrze uprawnemi polami. Widać było, że to jeszcze błogosławiona ziemia niebieskiego cesarstwa. Wielbłądy postępowały krokiem mierzonym, niebardzo spiesznie, ale nieustannie. Przewodnik jechał na czele, za nim Kin Fo, Kreg, Fraj i Sun umieszczeni na siodłach pomiędzy dwoma garbami swych wielbłądów. Sunowi podobał się bardzo ten sposób podróżowania i byłby gotów jechać tak na koniec świata. Droga nie była uciążliwa, ale za to skwar był nie do wytrzymania. Po przez warstwy rozgrzanego łamiącemi się promieńmi słonecznemi powietrza przywidywały się najciekawsze obraza. Tam szerokie wód płaszczyzny, jak wielkie morze, ukazywały się w dali i znikały z wielkiem uradowaniem Suna, lękającego się srodze powtórnej podróży morskiej. Chociaż prowincja ta leży na samym krańcu Chin, nie myślcie aby nie była zaludnioną. Cesarstwo niebieskie, jakkolwiek rozległe, za nadto jest jeszcze małe na pomieszczenie ludności tłoczącej się w jego obrębie. Kraj ten zaludniony jest bardzo aż do samych granic, dotykających puszczy azjatyckiej. Wszędzie po polach pracowali robotnicy. Kobiety tatarskie, łatwe do poznania po różowym i niebieskim kolorze odzieży, odpoczywały po robocie. Trzody żółtych baranów, o włosistych ogonach, które Sunowi warkocz jego smutnie przypomniały, pasły się tu owdzie pod grozą czarnego orła. Biada nieostrożnej, co skubiąc trawę oddaliła się w zapomnieniu od gromady. Drapieżne to ptactwo toczy straszliwą wojnę z baranami, jagniętami, młodemi antylopami, a służy nawet do łowów Kirgizom w stepach Azji środkowej. Oprócz tego chmury dzikiego ptactwa przelatywały ze wszech stron górą. Strzelba miałaby tu ono dość do czynienia, ale prawdziwy myśliwy poglądałby okiem pogardy na owe żelaza, samotrzaski i narzędzia zniszczenia rozmaitego rodzaju, poustawiane po polach pomiędzy zagonami prosa, zboża i kukurydzy. Kin-Fo z całem swem gronem podróżnem dążyli nieustannie obraną drogą wpośród tumanów żółtej kurzawy. Nie zatrzymywali się ani w cieniu drzew przydrożnych ani w rozrzuconych tu owdzie domkach, ni po wsiach, które z daleka poznać można było po wieżach nagrobnych, stawianych ku czci legendowych bohaterów buddhaizmu. Jechali jeden za drugim, pozostawiając zupełną swobodę wielbłądom, mającym zwyczaj postępowania sznurkiem po sobie, w takt czerwonego dzwonka, regulującego ich kroki, który każdy ma zawieszony na szyi. Jadąc tak, rzecz naturalna, że rozmawiać ze sobą nie mogli. Przewodnik małomowny z natury, trzymał się ciągle na czele, rozglądając się bacznie po okolicy, trudnej do przejrzenia z powodu tumanów wznoszącej się w około kurzawy. Wszelako nie wahał się nigdy w wyborze kierunku drogi, nawet na drogach rozstajnych, gdzie nie było drogoskazu. Fraj i Kreg nie uczuwali już też wcale nieufności ku niemu i całą swą uwagę zwracali na drogie życie ubezpieczonego w Wieku towarzysza swego. Instynktownie coraz bardziej byli niespokojni im bardziej zbliżali się ku celowi swej podróży. Wszakże każdej chwili mógł się im niespodziewanie pojawić człowiek, co jednem zręcznem pchnięciem sztyletu mógł ich pozbawić dwóch kroć stu tysięcy dolarów. Kin-Fo był w takiem usposobieniu umysłowem że pamięć przeszłości osłaniała przed nim przyszłość i teraźniejszość. Rozpamiętywał cały przebieg swego żywota w ciągu ostatnich dwóch miesięcy. Niepokoiły go mocno ciągle prześladujące go przeciwieństwa. Od dnia jak agent jego z San Francisco doniósł mu nowinę o mniemanej jego ruinie, czyż nie rozpoczął się dlań okres szczególniejszych niepowodzeń. Azaliż nie równoważyły one owego szczęścia, którego pierwej nieprzerwanie doznawał a ocenić nie umiał? Szereg ów klęsk azaliż zakończy się z odebraniem od Laoszena owego nieszczęsnego listu, jeżeli list ten da się odebrać bez jakiej nowej klęski? Czyliż piękna Leu swemi zabiegi, łagodnością, swą miłą wesołością zdoła zakląć gniew złych duchów, srożących się przeciw niemu? Tak całe pasmo przeszłości przesuwało się przed jego myślą. Zajęty nią był i zaniepokojony. A Wan! Nie mógł mu mieć za złe, że chciał dotrzymać zaprzysiężonego przyrzeczenia, ale Wana mędrca, wieloletniego gościa jamenu szanghajskiego, nie będzie już tam, aby mu udzielał rad i nauk. – Spadniesz pan… krzyknął w tej chwili przewodnik, na którego wielbłąda naszedł i uderzył wielbłąd Kin-Foa, tak iż ten omal nie spadł zeń bezprzytomny w swem rozmarzeniu. – Czego stajemy? zapytał Kin-Fo. – Jest godzina ósma – odrzekł przewodnik – proponuję abyśmy się zatrzymali na obiad. – A potem? – A potem ruszymy dalej w drogę. – Tymczasem noc zapadnie. – O! nie obawiajcie się panowie. Nie zbłądzimy. Wielki mur jest jeszcze o dwadzieścia ztąd lisów i potrzeba wypocząć wielbłądom. – Dobrze – odrzekł Kin-Fo. Przy drodze wznosiły się mury jakiejś opuszczonej budowli. Tuż obok płynął mały potoczek w pięknej dolinie, gdzie wielbłądy swobodnie mogły sobie wypocząć. Kin-Fo z towarzyszami rozgościł się tedy w owych murach i tam nim noc nadeszła spożyli obiad z apetytem zaostrzonym długą podróżą. Ale rozmowa jakoś nie szła. Parę razy Kin-Fo zaczynał coś mówić o Laoszenie. Pytał się przewodnika czy zna Taipinga; ale przewodnik odpowiadał półgębkiem, pochyliwszy głowę, jak człowiek nieufający, który się boi wygadać i unika odpowiedzi. – Bywa on tutaj w tych okolicach? – spytał Kin-Fo. – Nie – odrzekł przewodnik – ale Taipingowie z bandy jego przychodzą nieraz na tę stronę wielkiego muru, spotkać się z nimi nie życzę nikomu. Oby wielki Buddha strzegł nas od Taipingów! Po tej odpowiedzi, której doniosłości nie rozumiał sam przewodnik, Kreg i Fraj zmarszczywszy brwi, spojrzeli wzajem na siebie, popatrzyli na swe zegarki i ozwali się w końcu: – Czemuż nie mielibyśmy tu przeczekać spokojnie do jutra? – Tu w tych murach – zawołał przewodnik. Nigdy. – Wolę stokroć na czystem polu. Nie tak byłoby przynajmniej łatwo podejść nas niespodziewanie. – Postanowiliśmy być dziś jeszcze w nocy u stóp wielkiego muru – rzekł Kin-Fo – Chcę tam być i będę. Powiedział to tonem nieznoszącym oporu. Sun cały zalękniony, nawet nie śmiał uczynić żadnej uwagi. Było około godziny dziewiątej gdy skończyli jeść. Przewodnik powstał i dał znak odjazdu. Kin-Fo powstał i poszedł do swego wielbłąda. Kreg i Fraj szli tuż przy nim. – Panie – spytali – czy postanowiłeś pan nieodwołalnie dotrzeć do Laoszena? – Nieodwołalnie. Muszę odebrać list mój za jakąkolwiek bądź cenę. – Jest to zbyt wielkie narażanie się chcieć jechać do obozu Taipinga. – Nie po to aż tu przyjechałem – odrzekł Kin-Fo – aby się ztąd wrócić daremnie. Panowie możecie czynić co się wam podoba. Możecie wracać, a mnie zostawić samego. Przewodnik zaświecił tymczasem małą kieszonkową latarkę. Kreg i Fraj zbliżyli się doń i znów popatrzyli na zegarki. – Roztropniej byłoby zaczekać do jutra – ozwali się nalegając. – Dla czego? – odrzekł Kin-Fo – Laoszen będzie równie niebezpieczny jutro i pojutrze jak dziś. Dalej – w drogę. – W drogę – odrzekli Kreg i Fraj. Przewodnik słyszał całą tę rozmowę. Zawsze ilekroć podczas wypoczynku Kreg i Fraj chcieli odwieść Kin-Foa od zamiaru dalszej podróży, malowała się pewna niespokojność na jego obliczu. Teraz gdy usłyszał że znów zaczynają go namawiać do przenocowania na miejscu, nie był w stanie powściągnąć swej niecierpliwości. Kin-Fo zauważył to, lecz postanowił nie ustąpić już na włos. Ale zdziwienie jego doszło do najwyższego stopnia gdy przewodnik dopomagając mu wsiąść na wielbłąda, przechylił się doń nieznacznie i szepnął do ucha: – Nie ufaj pan tym dwom ludziom. Kin-Fo chciał spytać o wytłómaczenie słów tych, ale przewodnik uczyniwszy znak aby milczał, dał hasło pochodu i mała karawana puściła się w drogę. Czy Kin-Fo powziął cośkolwiek nieufności do swych stróżów po tej przestrodze? Słowa przewodnika tak niespodziewane i niezrozumiałe, mogłyż naraz zrównoważyć w oczach jego dwa miesiące nieprzerwanych poświęceń, okazanych w służbie przy nim. Nie – zaprawdę. A przecież Kin-Fo rozmyślał nad tem i zapytywał sam siebie dlaczego Kreg i Fraj radzili mu albo odłożyć dalszą podróż do Taipinga, lub wcale ją zaniechać? Czyż nie w tym celu wyjechali tak nagle z Pekinu, aby wyszukać Laoszena? Azaliż nie było to ich właśnie interesem, aby wydobyć napowrót ów głupi i niebezpieczny list? Wszystko to było dosyć trudne do zrozumienia. Kin-Fo nie okazał po sobie tych uczuć, które nim miotały. Jechał tuż za przewodnikiem. Kreg i Fraj za nim. Jechali tak dobrych dwie godzin. Musiało już być blisko północy gdy przewodnik zatrzymawszy się, wskazał w oddali dłuższą czarną linję, rysującą się niewyraźnie na tle jasnej nocy. Po za tą linją srebrzyły się szczyty wzgórz, oświetlonych już pierwszemi promieniami wschodzącego księżyca. – Wielki mur – rzekł przewodnik wskazując. – Czy możemy przejechać go jeszcze tej nocy? spytał Kin-Fo. – Możemy, jeżeli pan chcesz koniecznie – odrzekł przewodnik. – Chcę koniecznie. Wielbłądy zatrzymały się, a przewodnik rzekł: – Muszę rozpatrzeć drogę. Proszę tu zaczekać na mnie. – I to powiedziawszy, oddalił się. W tej chwili Kreg i Fraj zbliżyli się do Kin-Foa? – Panie?… rzekł Kreg. – Panie?… rzekł Fraj. I obadwa dodali: – Czy pan byłeś zadowolony z usług naszych od dwóch miesięcy, odkąd szanowny Will. J. Bidulf polecił nam strzedz osoby pańskiej? – Bardzo. – Czy nie byłby pan łaskaw podpisać nam tę kartę, poświadczającą żeśmy dobrze i i wiernie panu służyli? – Kartę? – spytał Kin-Fo, zdziwiony na widok kartki, wydartej z książki notatkowej, którą mu podał Kreg. – Poświadczenie to – rzekł Kreg – zjedna nam pochwałę naszego przełożonego. – I zapewne jakieś dodatkowe wynagrodzenie, dodaj Fraj. – Moje plecy mogą służyć za pulpit – rzekł Kreg, pochylając się. – A oto atrament – dodał Fraj. Kin-Fo zaczął się śmiać i podpisał. – A teraz – rzekł – wytłumaczcie mi panowie, po co ta cała ceremonja w tem tu miejscu i o tej godzinie? – W tem miejscu – odrzekł Fraj – dla tego że nie mamy zamiaru towarzyszyć panu dalej. – O tej godzinie, bo za parę minut będzie północ. – A cóż to was obchodzić może? – Obchodzi, albowiem za parę chwil, zaczął Kreg. – Wiek nie będzie już potrzebował troszczyć się o pańskie życie – dokończył Fraj. – I będziesz pan mógł się zabić. – Lub kazać się zabić… – Jak się panu podoba. Kin-Fo patrzył na nich zdziwiony, nie rozumiejąc dobrze znaczenia słów tych, wypowiedzianych z największą w świecie uprzejmością. W tej chwili wszedł właśnie księżyc i osrebrzył swemi promieniami cały widnokrąg. – Księżyc… zawołał Fraj. – A dzisiaj mamy 30. czerwca… zawołał Kreg. – Wschodzi o samej północy. – Polica pańska nieodnowiona… – Nie jesteś pan nadal ubezpieczony w „Wieku.” – Bywaj zdrów, panie Kin-Fo – rzekł Kreg. – Bywaj zdrów, panie Kin-Fo – rzekł Fraj. I obadwa zawróciwszy swe wielbłądy, znikli wnet z oczu, pozostawiając samego Kin-Foa który nie mógł się opamiętać na razie co się stało, i co z sobą ma począć? Zaledwie że się oddali oba nader praktyczni Amerykanie i umilkł tentent kroków wielbłądzich, banda ludzi, pod dowództwem powracającego przewodnika, otoczyła Kin-Foa, który się chciał bronić i Suna, który chciał uciekać. W mgnieniu oka zawleczono pana i sługę w podziemia jednego z opuszczonych bastjonów wielkiego muru i zamknięto starannie bramę za nimi. ----